Springtrap(Tony Crynight)
Springtrap (real name Spring Bonnie) is the main antagonist of Tony Crynight's animated YouTube cartoon Five Nights at Freddy's. Formerly an entertainer before Freddy, he is Foxy's arch rival and Fredbear's ally. He is voiced by Jonathan Jones (Laphin Hyena), who also voices Bonnie. Personality Springtrap is a relentless, aggressive, cruel, and an easily angered rabbit who seemingly cares only about his friend, Fredbear, but is really all about sadism and revenge. He has shown brief sadness and guilt for Mangle when she told him that she misses her friends, body, and she forgives him, but that act of redemption was soon thrown away when he sadistically turns her off. He used to be a happy rabbit as seen in flashbacks as shown when Springtrap spares a squirrel couple as well, feeling bad for them. Physical Appearance Springtrap has greenish gold fur and demonic eyes. He has buttons on his underbelly and a ripped right ear, and he currently has a hole in his abdomen from Foxy stabbing him. Role in the Web-series Part 6 Springtrap, who had been watching Foxy, Mangle, Bonnie, and Chica, was delighted to see that Mangle ran away, thus his plan could work. He laughed. Part 7 Springtrap found where Mangle was hiding and said "Hello, my dear." to get her attention. Part 8 As Mangle hears a strange voice, she simply asks who's there. Springtrap appears. Mangle says she was sorry, she didn't know someone was living here and went to go somewhere else. Springtrap stopped her, telling her to stay. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows and told Mangle his name. Mangle was surprised, as she had heard this name, and Springtrap asked her if she did. Mangle answered yes, and Springtrap questioned if he had a bad reputation. Mangle, trying not to offend him, stuttered saying no, but then realized he had said her name and she wondered how he knew it. He told her he knew lots of names and remarked Bonnie and Chica were only trying to help her and she ruined everything. Mangle shed a tear and Springtrap expressed how lonely she was, as lonely as he was. Mangle commented it was true and wiped her tear away. Springtrap wished for her to stay with him. Mangle was confused. Springtrap proposed and told her they'd rule together over this place. Mangle thought deeply. Part 9 Mangle tells Springtrap she can't marry him, as she loves Foxy. Springtrap informs her Foxy doesn't love her anymore and it's him or nobody. Mangle told him that she chooses nobody then and Springtrap said that he took precautions in case she said such. Springtrap showed Mangle a remote that erased an animatronic's memories and explained it to her, saying it was Foxy's. Springtrap told her that he'd go find Foxy but Mangle quickly stopped him. She accepted his engagement, and cried realizing it. Part 12 Springtrap finds his bug friend, a roach, and holds it up to his ear. The roach tells him Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were on their way. Springtrap let the roach crawl into his withered body. Mangle was disgusted. Springtrap told Mangle he hadn't been honest with her, and told her his backstory. He and his friend, Fredbear, had a business. Fredbear ran the business, Springtrap entertained the children. One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like the ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear had Springtrap go with him to destroy Freddy. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble. Freddy banished Springtrap from the pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. He revealed to her his plan, showing he had stitched Fredbear back together. Part 13 Springtrap tells Mangle that she has a chip inside her that will allow Springtrap to let his friend live. He has a remote to shut Mangle off and power Fredbear on. Before this can happen, Mangle feels remorseful, saying that her life was perfect. She misses her body and her friends, and she hopes they'll forgive her. Springtrap slightly felt bad for her, especially when Mangle told Springtrap she forgave him, which sparked a memory in Springtrap's mind of a little girl with a broken arm. The little girl said she forgave Springtrap. However, consumed with hatred and revenge, Springtrap turned on the remote, causing Mangle to be painfully shut off as she screams in agony. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 Springtrap felt excited when Fredbear was attempting to get his revenge. He watched and appeared to be enjoying it. He later approached Foxy, holding Mangle, and explained to him his plan and what happened to her, and claims he did her a favor. He drops Mangle's body and leaves. Foxy is angered by this, and impales Springtrap, causing him to fall back. Fredbear comes to Springtrap's aid, and attempts to fight off Foxy, but is stopped by Freddy. Springtrap resets Foxy with the remotes, laughing. Part 16 Springtrap, being stabbed, rolls over in pain. He proceeds to tell Freddy that he was the reason he was a monster and dies. Part 17 After Springtrap was presumed dead by the other animatronics, he is seen having a tea party with Fredbear. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Zombies Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Damned Souls Category:Collector of Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Egotist Category:Parody/Homage Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Elderly Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadomasochists Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Non-Action Category:Cruel Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Married Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Psychotic Category:Evil from the past Category:Omniscient Category:Rapists Category:Completely Insane Category:Hatemongers Category:Hated Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Barbarians Category:Cannibals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Power Hungry Category:Child Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Undead Category:Ferals Category:Brutes